A climate based fascioliasis forecast used to predict disease risk in Louisiana cattle since 1984 will be modified to allow use of NOAA polar orbiting satellite data (AVGRR) in lieu of regional climate station data. Using this prototype, climate-based models will be developed, using 1 Km resolution AVHRR satellite data, to predict life cycle development rates and disease risk of schistosomiasis and fascioliasis for use in control program in the Nile delta and river basin of Egypt. Models will be verified using herd infection prevalence rates in Louisiana and snail host population/infection studies and local health records in Egypt. Three 50 Km2 study sites will be identified in divergent climate zones of both Egypt and Louisiana for more detailed image analysis studies on surface temperatures and moisture domains in relation to observed infection risk. Results will be evaluated to determine soil, topographic or other factors that may underlay observed AVHRR imagery patterns.